Robin of Wonderland?
by Sada-chan
Summary: Little white Rabbit out to play, bring me a playmate today. Once that breaths and bleeds. One of looks like a doll. One to challenge us all...
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

Disclaimer: I don'y own Alice, or Kuroshitsuji! I own only my imagination, and most of the characters! Exept Lizzy, Sebastian (even though I wish I owned him) and Ciel (once again Ii wished I owned him too). I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

Sorry for uploading it again! Its just that I uploaded the wrong one!

Yesh I have copys of my work! Its not weird at all!

Robin of Wonderland...?

Single white rabbit, out to play. Bring me a cute playmate today. One of looks, of that of a doll. One to challenge you all. Bring me a playmate, bring me a doll. One that breaths and bleeds. Lure it here, bring it here. I want to play...hide and seek.

XXX

Chapter 1: Invitation

A single cobalt eye stared at the reflection in the mirror. At the sky blue short sleeved button up shirt and vest with matching shorts it wore. The black and white striped stockings, and the ridiculous fluffy white apron that decorated the front of his outfit. And the stupid black bow that sat on his short blue-gray hair.

_All to please Lizzy..._

Ciel kept looking at himself in the full length mirror. He was portrait as 'Alice', from Wonderland. Lizzy his fiancee, had wanted a costume ball that day and Alice in Wonderland was the theme. Of course Lizzy had chosen his outfit, and she had chosen an 'Alice' costume for him. Ciel's face held a deep frown. His glove-encased hands where tightly clenched, as he stared at his girlish reflection. Ciel jumped at the light knock on his door. "Come in." Sebastian, his faithful butler walked in. A sly smile plasted on his face as he looked his master up and down. "My, what a sweet 'Alice' you make, Young master." Ciel glared at him threw the mirror, "Shut up!" He snapped." What do you want?" Sebastian smile grew slightly amused, "Well it seems that Lady Elizabeth wishes t see her dear 'Alice' now." Ciel's eye wandered back at his reflection, there was no way that he could attend the ball without making a fool of himself, and the name Phantomhive. He clenched his hand tighter that it felt as though he wasn't even wearing gloves, his nails biting into the palms of his hands. " Fine tell, Lizzy that I'll see her in the back garden. In five minutes." Sebastian bowed behind him in his signature, on one knee hand over heart bow. " Yes, My Lord." When Sebastian left Ciel took a long breath and tore himself away from the mirror. Time to see Lizzy.

Ciel somehow managed to get out of his mansion without anyone seeing him. He sat hidden behind a tree, waiting for Lizzy, who just happened to be late. He kept his guard up, in case if anyone else came. Then he heard a soft noise. He looked behind the tree, to see a small white rabbit. The rabbit stared at him for a long moment. Ciel felt foolish, he was staring at a rabbit as though he expected it to do something. When he was about to look away he noticed that the rabbit held something in its mouth. He leaned in further and made out the shape of a piece of bright red paper. He got up and slowly walked toward it, the rabbit didn't move. When Ciel was a couple of inches away the rabbit took off, heading toward the woods. Ciel cursed and looked over at the direction the rabbit had taken off to to. To his surprise the rabbit sat at the edge of the forest, as thought waiting for him to follow. Against his better judgment, Ciel took off after it. Every time Ciel got close enough to retrieve the paper the rabbit would take off, and every time Ciel chased it. Until they came to a clearing, Ciel looked for the rabbit and didn't see it. He was about to leave when he spotted the piece of paper on the ground. Ciel when to pick it up, that was the whole reason he had chased the damn rabbit all the way there. The piece of paper was actually a red envelope. He opened it and took out a card, the front of the card was decorated with the image of three playing cards, spade, clover,and diamond. On top of the cards was a full blossomed red rose and in the center where two small birds, a raven and a robin. He opened it, it was an invitation.

_YOU ARE INVITED TO A_

_PLAYDATE..._

_LOOK DOWN!_

_Huh..?_

Ciel looked down. At that exact moment the ground gave away and Ciel fell.

When Ciel came around he found himself in a dark room. "Where am I ?" He talked out loud. Only his echo came back. Then it came back to him, "I fell..." Ciel remembered the damn invitation, he got down on his knees and started searching for it. His hands found it and he stuffed it in the pocket of his apron. He got back on his feet. " I need to find a way out of here." Ciel said out loud. The room was incredibly dark, so Ciel was blinded. His hands where stretched out in front of him, in case he ran into something. Feeling a bit claustrophobic, Ciel reached to his face and pulled his eye patch off, stuffing it into his aprons pocket. He hoped that without it on he would be able to see better. Ciel continue to walk forward when his hands came on contact with a soft material. His hands tried to make out the object, his hands ran up and down the material. "A little lower, and you'll be in" A voice said close to Ciel. Ciel pulled back. His hands dropping instinctively. " Who are You?" Ciel called out. "Geez, don't scream in my face. I'm not deaf, you know." The voice answered back. " And the question is who are you?" "Me?, you don't know who I am?" He felt the other person, if it was a person, move around. "Well to tell you the truth. I can't see you. So I don't know who you are...Wait here." A blinding light came into Ciel's focus. " What the hell!" Ciel screamed, shielding his eyes. " See, that's better." The voice said cheerfully. Ciel opened his eyes, he was face to face with a girl. Well a weird girl at it. She was dressed in a white knee length dress, white stockings, and shoes. Her hair was short and blond, but on top of her head were a pair of soft white rabbit ears. Her eyes were a bright green. "Well Hi there." She said, a bright smile on her lips. " My name is Elisa, you can call me Lisa, if you like."

_Oh god...another Lizzy..._

"Who are you?What are you doing here?" Lisa said brightly. "Ummm...I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

Lisa nodded in understandment, "Never heard of you!, What are you doing here?"

_Never heard of me...?_

" I fell down the umm...hole?" Ciel said. The girl in front of him was making him uneasy. She reminded him to much of Lizzy. And the way her ears twitched every now and then was making him feel nervous.

"Hole?" He eyes showed confusion, then they slowly widen, " Oh My, Your from..." She pointed up. "there?"

Ciel crossed his arms irritated, "Of course! I said, I fell down didn't I! I just want to get out!" He watched as Lisa's face slowly change and horror filled her eyes. "Hey whats wrong?"

"Oh,oh,oh.."Lisa cried. "Your the playmate? Aren't you?"

"Playmate?" Ciel looked at her confused. "Yes the Playmate." Lisa cried taking hold one of Ciel's hands. "You got invited here didn't you? For a Play date?" Ciel pulled his hand away from Lisa's. "Play date? You mean this?" Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out the invitation. "Oh no. The game has started, You must come with me Ciel." Lisa said taking hold of Ciel's hand and dragging him. "Why?" Ciel said trying to pull his hand away. Lisa looked at him, she looked serious. "The Queen." was all she said.

Lisa dragged Ciel out of the room into a hallway full of doors. "Eh? Why are we here?" Ciel asked. "Hiding place. Of course." Lisa answered, her bright smile back on her face.

_Like I'm suppose to know that..._

"But why do I need a hiding place, for?" Ciel called out. "Hmm...to prolong the game. Of course. The longer they take to find you...well lets just say its better they don't find you. Okay?" Lisa said.

_Some how that doesn't make me feel better._

Lisa stopped walking. "Let see...hmm which door should should we take." She looked at Ciel. "I don't know! You tell me, I'm not from around here remember!" Lisa looked around the hall. "Ummm...I know this one." She walked toward a red painted door. "No wait this one!" she when toward a pink door.

"Just admit it Elisa. Where lost." Ciel said. "Where not lost! I just don't know where we are!" Lisa said crossing her arms.

_Isn't that the same as being lost..._

"Fine! I'll choose a door!" Ciel told Lisa. He opened a Dark blue door. He walked in. It looked like his study. "Huh? How?" Lisa looked around. "This place is weird." Ciel walked toward the window to look outside. His reflection on the window caught his eyes. He had forgotten that he had taken the eye patch off. And his sealed eye had been seen by Lisa. He reached into his apron pocket and took out his eye patch and put it on. "What is that?" He heard Lisa say. He turned around and found Lisa pointing at him. "What is what?" Ciel asked her. "That." She pointed at Ciel's face. "The eye patch?" Lisa nodded. "Nothing I just needed to wear it." "Why?" "Because." "Because Why?"

_Seriously is this girl okay..._

"I just need to." Ciel said looking away. "But why? There was nothing wrong with your eye." Lisa said. Ciel looked at her.

_Seriously is she blind or what...wait..._

"Lisa...are you by any chance color-blind? Ciel asked her. "Yup! I am! Cool huh?" Ciel almost mentally slapped himself. This girl was more and more like Lizzy. "So..what is this place?" Lisa asked. "My studies." Ciel answered. "Oh." Lisa looks at Ciel. "So Whats a Studies." "Its a place where I do my work." "Oh like my rabbit hole? Is this like your den?" Ciel looked at her.

_Seriously you can't enplane anything to her._

"Yeah sorta." "So does that mean where 'up'." Lisa asked Ciel. "Well I..." Ciel looked around. Lisa was right. This couldn't be his studies because he was still underground. "We need to get out." Lisa looked at him. "Why?" She asked. "Its a trap." Ciel said. He headed toward the door, it was locked. "Great..."He said. "CIEL!" Lisa screamed. He turned around. Lisa was pointing at a toy rabbit that was sitting on top of Ciel's desk. "What?" Ciel said looking at it. "It's them! The Bitter Rabbits."

_Seriously...I was hiding from that?_

"We have to get out! Ciel. The Bitter Rabbits will take you to The Queen." She reached for the door knob and turned it uselessly. "Its stuck!" Ciel practically wanted to slap her. "No it's locked." Ciel told her. "Eckkk!" He heard Lisa screech. He turned around, the bitter rabbit had transformed. In its place stood a black knight, a sword in hand.

_Oh, that's why I was hiding from them..._

"We need to get out now!" Lisa practically screamed at Ciel. "But how?" Lisa looked around. "There!" She yelled. She was pointing at a mouse hole.

_Seriously..._

Ciel looked at her stupefy. "Your serious?" Lisa nodded. "Here eat this!" She handed Ciel a small candy. He took it. "So with this will hel-" Ciel didn't finish his sentence, the Bitter Rabbit had taken hold of him. "No let go of him!" Lisa screamed. Lisa threw herself at the Bitter Rabbit, the Bitter Rabbit dropped Ciel. "Now Ciel! Get away!" Lisa screamed at him. Ciel ate the candy and instantly he shrunk to the size of a mouse. "Go Ciel! Get away don't wait for me! The Bitter Rabbits are here!" Ciel ran inside the mouse hole. Inside he found another door. He opened it, it lead to a garden.

So yeah hoped you liked It! It was a random Idea!


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter

Yesh Chapter 2! I know I uploaded this chapter too! But this one is longer than the last! And I know I may not be keeping in Alice's time line! I don't care , this is my storie for a reason!

**Discliamer**: I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of her characters! Mine are just partially based on them! I don't own Anything from Kuroshitsuji! I'm just borrowing the characters!

But from there only the imagination is mine!

Chapter 2: Bitter

Pretty long gray-black locks twirled around long delicate fingers. Beautiful large sapphire eyes hidden under large black eye lashes, stared immensely at the trembling white rabbit in front. Plush pink lips decorated with a sly smile. "My,my, my what do we have here?" The owner of the plush pink lips said. The black knight beside the white rabbit pushed it forward. "Come now, speak up." The trembling white rabbit looked directly at the half hidden large sapphire eye with fear. " E-e-Lisa. My queen." The queen clapped her gloved hands. "How nice. It talks." She said. "Now my little scared rabbit. Tell me why did my Bitter Rabbit bring you here?" Elisa stared at The Queen. She bit her lip slightly. "I don't know, My Queen." The queen stared at the rabbit amused. "You don't know? Did my Bitter Rabbit make a mistake?" She said leaning further into her throne."Are you, by any chance telling me that I made a mistake?" Elisa shook her head repeatedly. "No, My Queen." The Queen stood up and walked down her throne. "That's right little rabbit. I didn't make a mistake. Because I never make a mistake." She stood in front of Elisa. A fox grin on her pink lips. "Do you know why I never make a mistake?" She said taking hold of Elisa's fluffy ears, pulling them so Elisa was forced to look at her. "Be-e-cause y-your t-the Q-queen." Elisa whispered. "That's right! Because I'm the Queen. I'm always right. So that means I'm never wrong. So I say who is right and who is wrong." She stared coldly into Elisa's eyes. "Who is lying and who is not."She let go of Elisa, who fell to the ground. "And frankly..." She said as she placed a heeled foot on Elisa's chest. " I think your lying to me." The Queen placed force on the foot that was on Elisa's chest. "Now tell me...Why did Bitter Rabbit bring you here?" Elisa tried in vain to remove the Queen's foot from her chest. The heel was pressing hard against her rib cage.

Elisa tried in vain to remove the Queen's foot. The queen pressed harder. "Silly little rabbit. You don't touch The Queen." Elisa gasped as she felt her ribs complain of the pressure. "Tell me. And I'll stop." The Queen said. "I helped...escape." The Queen looked amused at Elisa. "Helped who?" Elisa took a much needed breath as she felt the queen retreat a bit. "C-Ciel." The Queen smiled in satisfaction. "Good little rabbit. Now tell me who is this 'Ciel' you speak of." Elisa panicked, as she stared at the queen. "Playmate." The queen removed her foot from Elisa's chest. " My Playmate!" A bright smile decorated the Queens face, as she clasped her hands together. "My, what good news." She looked down at Elisa, who was still trying to get her breath. "You know I was awfully bored. So tell where is This Playmate Ciel?" Elisa opened her mouth to speak, but the Bitter Rabbit beat her. "This poor excuse of a rabbit let the 'Playmate' escape." It said in a low dark voice, that made Elisa finch. The queen stopped smiling, and her face darkened. "Escape?" She looked at Elisa. "You let My Playmate go?" Elisa drew back. "And you? Why didn't you stop it?" The Queen walked over Elisa to her Bitter Rabbit. "And who, my I ask, gave you permission to speak!" She said as her hand struck the Bitter Rabbit hard. She looked at Elisa. "You!" She pointed at Elisa. "You will tell me where Ciel is at." Elisa trembled at the force of The Queens voice. "I don't know, I don't know where He's heading. I just helped him get away." The Queen looked over her shoulder at the Bitter Rabbit. "Is that true? She has no idea where Ciel is heading?" The Bitter Rabbit nodded. "Fine." The Queen said shaking her head. "Take that Thing away from here." She said pointing at Elisa. "What should I do with her?" The Bitter Rabbit said picking Elisa up and twisting her arms around. The Queen looked at her. A sly smile forming on her lips. "Keep it." She said, as she turned heading to her throne. "Keep it?" The Bitter Rabbit repeated. The Queen sat on her throne, "Yeah, I like Rabbit stew."She said, enjoying Elisa's face as it filled with horror. "Especially White Rabbit strew." The Bitter Rabbit nodded, as he dragged Elisa out the throne room. "No please,My Queen no!" Elisa screamed as the Bitter Rabbit dragged her out. The queen ran her hand over her soft black dress. "My what a mess. My Little 'Playmate' has gone missing." She shook her head. The fox grin reappeared on her lips, "This just makes My game a lot more interesting." She stood up, "Crow!" She screamed. A slight flutter was heard as a crow landed in front of her. "Yes My Queen?" It said as it bowed its head. "Go Crow, tell my hand maids to prepare me an out gown." Crow looked at her. "Do you plan to go out?" The Queen smiled. "But of course I have to go find my new toy. It seems to have gotten lost." The Crow nodded, and it took off. She sat back down on her throne. Her hands folded on her knees and her legs crossed. "Well it seems that the Game has started. And I don't even know my Playmate. This will be fun!...don't you think...Ciel?"

XXX

Meanwhile Ciel was having a very hard time in the garden. It didn't really helped that he wasn't any bigger than a mouse. The garden looked like a freaking jungle to him. He continued walking until he came to flower bed. There were dozen of different flowers. Roses, lilies, marigolds, and many others. "My what do we have here?" He heard a high squeaky voice say. Ciel looked around for the person who had spoken. "Over here sweetheart." The voice said. Ciel looked up and noticed that it had been the rose who had spoken.

_You have to be kidding. First a girl with rabbit ears, then a stuffed rabbit turned knight, now a talking flower!_

"And you are?" Ciel said crossing his arms and looking up. The rose bended over to be face to face with Ciel. Up close Ciel noticed that the talking rose was actually a girl sitting...well attached to the stem. The rose petals was her dress, and the stem was attached to her feet. But her face and hair were different shades of red, so she looked like a rose from a far. "My name is Rosalie." She curtsied before Ciel. "Ciel." Ciel said nodding. "Well hello Ciel." He heard a group of voices say. He looked up and saw several of the flowers lower themselves too. Several girls like Rosalie. "What brings you to the Flower Valley?" Rosalie said after all the girls settled down. "Nothing. I'm just passing by." Ciel said. To his right Ciel notices several violets whispering to each other. He turned and glared at them. Instantly they stooped. "If you have something to ask, just ask." Ciel said irritated. The Violet's nudged each other until one of them lowered herself in front of Ciel. "Hello. I'm Violett. And my sisters and I would like to know what kind of flower you are." She said. Ciel took a step back.

_What the hell..._

"Silly Violets. Can't you see she's a Blue Bell." A bright Marigold said. "Oh, but she smells like lavender." Another flower said. "But she can't be a Lavender, she's blue." Another piped up. "She can't be a Blue Bell either, her blossom isn't big enough." A stuck up magnolia said. "Wait!" Ciel screamed. All the flowers quieted down and looked at him. "Yes?" Rosalie said. "I'm not a lavender." Ciel said. "Told you!" The bleeding heart said. Ciel sent her a cold stare. She closed her mouth. "And I'm not a Blue Bell either." Ciel said looking at the magnolia, who was about to open her mouth but thought better of it. "So what king of flower are you?" Rosalie piped up. "I'm not flower." Ciel said. As soon as those words left his lips all the flowers gasped. "Oh My God. She's a Dandelion!" A Magnolia screeched. "Dandelions are yellow stupid!" A Violet snapped back. "She's a weed!" Another said. All the flowers pulled back. "We don't like weed in our Valley!" Rosalie said, shooting Ciel a disgusted look. "Yeah!" All the other flowers said in union. "Like I care!" Ciel shot back. "And I'm not a weed. I'm Ciel Phantom-" He was cut off mid-sentence when a torrent of cold water landed on him. All the flowers laughed at the sight of Ciel. His hair stuck to his forehead, and his 'Alice' outfit clutched to his body. "How dare you!" Ciel screamed at them."Shut up little weed!" Rosalie snapped back. "You'll see. When I'm back at my regular height. I'll make sure to pick each of you by the roots!" Ciel threatened. "My she's a little feisty. Isn't she." Violett said. Ciel shot her a death look, "stop calling me 'she'! I'm a boy!" Ciel said. All the flowers looked at him, and erupted out laughing. Ciel ignored them and walked away.

_Stupid flowers! If Sebastian was here I'll order him to cut down every single one of those brats._

Ciel walked far away from the selfish flowers. He sat on a rock and looked down to his ruined outfit. It was soaked and it clutched on to his skin. And it felt immensely heavy too. A frown formed on his lips as he thought what Elizabeth would think if she saw his outfit.

_Damn..._

He took off the apron and laid it down beside him on a rock. Then he took off his shoes and sat them down beside him. He drew his legs in and wrapped his arms around them. "Stupid flowers!" He muttered to himself. He sat there waiting for his outfit to dry up a bit. Without knowing it Ciel had drifted to sleep. As Ciel sleep he didn't notice that someone was watching him. Spying on him since he left the flower bed.

I don't have a Beta cheker so….yeah there might be a lot of misspelled words!

And till next time!

I'm still working on Remembrance of Me! And this one!

Lets hope I don't forget!

And remember Reviews make me happy! And who knows they might make me upload faster!

Till next time!

Sada- chan!


End file.
